


【蒲齐】BRAND NEW DAY

by pyramusy



Category: Real Person Fiction, 名侦探学院, 明星大侦探 | Who's the Murderer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyramusy/pseuds/pyramusy
Summary: *蒲熠星/齐思钧*未来世界AU,OOC*背景：绝命病毒所x安保危机
Relationships: 蒲熠星/齐思钧, 蒲齐 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	【蒲齐】BRAND NEW DAY

第三遍响铃结束后，闹钟又开始重新计时。屋内恢复了片刻的宁静，只有窗外隐隐传来淅淅沥沥的雨声。半透明的水珠有规律地落在露台和落地窗玻璃上，蜿蜒的水流顺着玻璃淌到地砖上慢慢聚成不大不小的水洼，折射出对面摩天大楼鳞次栉比的霓虹广告牌。光怪陆离的灯光透过窗帘的缝隙洒进室内，原本蜷缩在猫窝里的英短跃了出来，挥着爪子想踩住地板上闪烁跳跃的光线。

蒲熠星在这个时候醒了过来，坐在床上发了会儿呆。墙上的电子时钟显示现在是21:36，他睡了整整13个小时，手腕上的小巧腕表亮起了淡绿色的光，昭示着他目前充沛的精力与体力。他揉了揉头发，掀开被子下了床，埋在天花板四周的灯带亮起柔和的光，窗帘缓缓地自动打开，屋外巨幅全息影像广告正在上演一场激烈的拳击比赛。蒲熠星对此兴趣缺缺，他抱起爱猫撸了一把，打开衣橱随手挑了一两件不需要熨烫的衣服扔在床上。洗漱完毕后他照例点开桌上的通讯面板，没有新消息的收件箱孤零零地躺在屏幕里，让他不由得心下一沉。他忍不住划开三天前提交的任务申请，主题栏里克制又官方地写着「申请前往D区地下城协助齐思钧完成调查任务」。

而距离齐思钧接到这个任务并进入地下城，已经过去整整三个月了。

私人频道里齐思钧发给他的最后一条消息被蒲熠星翻来覆去看了无数次，尽管只是日常的叮嘱和关照，从天气到工作、从作息到猫咪，字里行间藏匿着只属于俩人的秘密与亲昵。蒲熠星万分后悔没有让他录下一段音频或者视频，这样好歹能给这间冷清的屋子带来些生活的气息。他关掉通讯器，换上衣服，犹豫了片刻还是没把三个月前的日历页撕掉。临出门前他给英短换了猫砂和口粮，揉揉它的脑袋说爸爸要去把另一个铲屎官给你带回来，在家乖乖的啊。

瓜蛋喵了一声，又把脸埋进了食盒里。

楼道里灯光昏暗，被固定在镜框里排列整齐的住客行为准则下面的角落里贴着好几张印满夸张字体和绘画的小广告，歪歪扭扭的像一块块鲜艳的补丁，但很快就会被清洁工铲掉，恢复成灰色光洁的墙面。蒲熠星下楼时匆匆瞥了一眼，大多是小餐馆的优惠促销。他推开大门，室外的温度骤然降低，绵密的细雨似乎从他睡下那一刻开始就一直下着，目光触及的世界全都笼上一层薄薄的水雾。街上的行人几乎都没有撑伞，他随着人流慢慢走到米字路口，不远处的中心商圈高楼林立，稀薄的云层环绕在建筑物四周，更高的部分淹没进黑夜中，被愈发浓稠的乌云吞没，只有塔尖闪烁着银色的灯，像永不熄灭的星星。头顶圆弧形的电车轨道上方矗立着各式各样的全息广告，悬浮于轨道的电车毫不犹豫地撞碎了空气与霓虹画面，宛如一颗发射的子弹飞速向前方驶去。

下一班电车抵达时蒲熠星刚好进站，手环在巴掌大的电子屏上扫了一下。他在靠窗的位置坐下，身后的车门缓缓合上。减速玻璃外是一片繁华的霓虹璀璨，偶尔有几架被授予许可的航空器与电车擦身而过，红色尾灯拖出一条炫目的警戒线，消失在了高耸入云的建筑群之间，那里也是蒲熠星的目的地。他从口袋里摸出工作证挂在脖子上，出站后经过三道人脸识别闸机才被允许进入「塔」。

「塔」是A区最高的建筑，顶端平台上是一座连通宇宙的环形大门。

电梯上行至213层，与人类几乎别无二致的仿生人端坐在公司的前台，机械女声发出甜美的欢迎。蒲熠星朝她点了点头，步履匆匆地走进自己的办公室，换上深色制服。「守序者」的标志印在背后，枪与天平保持着微妙的平衡。他再次向高层发出同样的任务申请后，带着通讯器直接敲开了负责人的办公室。

像是知道他会到来，桌上已经摆好两杯热气腾腾的咖啡。

可蒲熠星没有心情品尝。他把通讯器摆在俩人之间的办公桌上，并不客气地直接坐进沙发里。「塔」的高层之一，也是他和齐思钧的导师何炅站在巨大的落地玻璃窗前，身后是繁华都市的耀眼霓虹与如钻石般闪耀的星辰连成的长河。银色的灯带点燃了原本漆黑的建筑群，像探向宇宙的数根粗壮的枝桠伸向无穷无尽的远方。

时间在这一刻仿佛停止了。

“为什么不能批准我的申请？”蒲熠星先开口道。

何炅看了一眼他的通讯器，“这是个很平常的任务，为什么需要额外的增援？”

“平常？”蒲熠星推了下眼镜，“贫民区出现丧尸这件事情就已经不平常了。”

何炅挑了挑眉毛，“……不要随便入侵公司的系统。”

蒲熠星摊开双手，“我只是听说。”他可不会把唐九洲供出去。

何炅抿了口咖啡说道，“我们目前对外口径是传染病，在还没有调查清楚之前贸然给出结论会引起恐慌。”他拿出自己的通讯器调出几张照片递给蒲熠星，“这是小齐传回来的照片。”

漆黑的土地、昏黄的天空，到处都是坑洼的水塘，倒映着杂乱无章的高压线。一个人歪歪斜斜倒在路边，他穿着普通的工作服，花纹领带被压在身下露出一角。脚边散落着几罐啤酒，塑料袋被风一吹挂上了电线杆。蒲熠星凑近了看，才发现他胳膊下的水泛着荧荧蓝光。他立刻划到第二张，一个面部皮肤溃烂的人仰面倒在垃圾桶旁边，脖子汩汩地冒着蓝色的液体。第三张、第四张、第五张等等全部都是身形扭曲模样骇人的「丧尸」。直到第十张照片开始逐渐拍到了疑似研究所的一隅，数张病床一字排开，床头摆放着等身高的复杂仪器。地面上的血污、摔碎的玻璃器皿和随处可见的医疗垃圾昭示着研究所恶劣的环境。蒲熠星忍不住蹙紧眉头，心里的不安愈发扩大。

“小齐最后一次和你们联系是什么时候？”

“上周三。”

最后一张照片画面昏暗模糊，狭窄逼仄的走道里只有一双红眼清晰到令人发慌。

“你们没法联系上他吗？”蒲熠星捏着通讯器，指关节用力到泛白。

何炅轻不可闻地叹了口气，“准确地说是他没有联系我们。”

蒲熠星再也坐不住了。他唰地站起来，眼神里是难得一见的坚定与决绝，“我必须去找他。”

办公室里弥漫着的沉默几乎把咖啡的香气都吞没了。好一会儿何炅才慢慢开口道，“我知道没人拦得住你，但是你不能一个人去。”他在蒲熠星的通讯器上飞快地输入一串名字，任务书下一秒就出现在所有人的屏幕上。

“你们必须全员安全回来，这是命令。”

蒲熠星看着他，没有片刻犹豫在签字栏里写下自己的大名。

飞船越过城市的上空，穿过横跨在高楼之间的钢铁桥梁和轨道，按照设定的路线朝着南湾河对岸的D区驶去。南湾河由西向东劈开原本的土地，将巨型城市群与混乱的地下城分割。飞船缓缓停靠在简陋的栈桥旁，所有的灯光熄灭后像一头沉睡的野兽静静地蛰伏在河岸边。

他们的身后是废弃破败的地表无人区，是文明与经济的荒漠。随处可见被遗弃焚毁的建筑露出黑漆漆的结构，七零八落地像一个个地标插在土地里。掉落的广告牌失去了亮光的本能，灯箱里的字早就被尘土和碎石掩埋。四处横亘的凌乱电缆线织成了一张张巨大的黑压压的网，乌鸦扑扇着翅膀停在电线杆上，凄厉的哀鸣久久地盘旋在这片土地的上空。

白狼在建筑的残骸中穿梭，很快找到了地下城的入口。它回身蹭了蹭主人的小腿，乖巧地任由戴士把金属项圈小心地扣在它的脖子上。现在，它是一头被登记过身份的家养宠物，牵引绳的另一头绕在戴士的手腕。他穿得很随意，头发倒是精心打理过的银色，在漆黑的夜里像微弱的指示灯。入口处的大门缓慢又沉重地打开，宛如巨大的怪物张开深渊般的嘴巴，露出狭长寂静的黑色通道。布满黄黑污垢的玻璃灯罩摇摇欲坠，晦暗的灯光几乎无法照亮脚下的地面。半脱落的墙皮还残留着爆炸过后的痕迹，空气里弥漫着一股淡淡的化学物品和机油的味道。

冗长的通道尽头是螺旋楼梯，楼梯的底端矗立着一部仍在运营的老式电梯。电梯上方挂着一块脏兮兮的匾额，红色的字体写着「欢乐城」。唐九洲按了下行键，脚下的地面立刻由远及近传来刺耳的金属摩擦声。咚的一声，电梯到了。

“这个也太小了吧。”戴士往里瞧了瞧。

“会超重吗？我们有一、二、三……五个人和一匹狼诶。”火树数了下，伸腿在电梯厢里踩了踩。

“挤一挤吧，我看这个电梯挺结实的。”韩潇率先走了进去，他侧过身让戴士抱着白狼站在最里面，唐九洲和火树跟在后面。电梯忽然剧烈晃动了两下，火树立刻伸出手对着蒲熠星喊道，“你快上来啊！”

「我拉住你，快上来！」

巨大的轰鸣声折磨着脆弱的耳膜，风卷起黄沙与粉尘阻碍视线。蒲熠星刚刚一脚踩进流沙池，连句卧槽都还没来得及说出口，深不见底的流沙像藤蔓紧紧缠住他的脚踝往下拉。他勉强维持住平衡，余光瞥到队友还想往流沙池里跑，急得在充满噪音的流沙荒漠里大喊，「别进来！快拉我出去！」

「你别动！」离他最远正在埋头找资源瓶的齐思钧立刻跑了过去。他摸索着踩在池子的边缘，握住蒲熠星的胳膊小心地往安全的地方带，「我拉住你，快上来！」

直到所有人躲进实验室，蒲熠星想把防毒面具摘掉才发现齐思钧仍拉着他的手，本人却正在关心唐九洲和郭文韬有没有被气流伤到。他下意识想抽回胳膊，齐思钧马上转过头，他的脸上还残留着被防毒面具勒出的红印，有些可爱的滑稽，「还好吗？」

蒲熠星点点头，他正要脱掉面具，齐思钧的手也伸了过来，绕过他的后脑勺试图解开绑带。俩人离得很近，透过护目镜看齐思钧的脸模糊不清，蒲熠星不着痕迹地想他们之间的距离有没有5厘米，或许更近。摘掉面具的瞬间齐思钧退了回去，新鲜的空气重新在两人之间流动，缓解了蒲熠星心底莫名的慌乱。

「那我们继续往前走吧。」齐思钧笑了笑，脚步跟上已经进入下一道门的小分队。蒲熠星走在他的身后，后知后觉意识到这是他们第一次一起出任务。

“你在想什么呢？快上来！”

火树的声音猛地将他拉回现实。蒲熠星强迫自己从回忆里苏醒，一个箭步跨进电梯仅剩的窄小缝隙。铁门发出一阵惊天动地的尖啸后重重地合上，电梯开始飞速下坠，液晶面板上的数字胡乱跳动，几秒钟后缺少润滑的废旧金属火花四溅，厢体稳稳地停了下来。他们抵达了D区地下城，一个隐藏在无人区土地下的混乱地界。

幽暗走廊的尽头是无数块此起彼伏的实体广告牌，杂乱错落地绵延到几乎遮蔽了人造天空，同样也撑起了一栋栋排列紧密的住宅楼，像不规整的俄罗斯方块嵌合在一起。过于狭窄的走道只能允许一个人通过，头顶上方是乱拉的电线和四处横生的晾衣杆。齐思钧发来的研究所坐标位于这座城寨的中央，五个人分成两队从不同的方向小心翼翼地在横七竖八地巷子里穿梭，水沟的潮腥味混合着食物腐败的气味刺激着他们的嗅觉。

不知过了多久，坐标所在的铁门终于出现在视野里。身着银色防护服的看守在门口站岗，后背恰好暴露在空荡荡的小巷里。火树二话不说直接将他反钳在地，匕首划开防护服紧跟着电击枪贴着他的脖子发出劈里啪啦的火光，几秒后这人便一动不动地被拖进了垃圾桶里。韩潇把匕首和电击枪插回腰带两侧，拍了拍手说，“是不是下手有点重了？好像闻到股烤肉的味道了。”

“那也不敢吃啊。”火树递给他一个小型手电筒，俩人在铁门四周打探起来。研究所的外墙与普通的居民楼没什么区别，恰巧周围小饭店和旅馆的后门都围着它开，成堆的垃圾桶和排水沟臭气熏天，不知不觉形成了天然垃圾场，看起来也没有人愿意踏足。蒲熠星拿了根铁丝慢慢地撬锁，白狼蹲在他的脚边机警地巡视。唐九洲手里的无人机在五六层楼的高度盘旋，夜视镜头窥探到数间阴森的病防和庞大的仪器。

咔哒一声，锁撬开了。

蒲熠星深吸口气，他握着生锈的把手一点点把门打开，映入眼帘的是无边无际的黑暗，而齐思钧就可能在这片浓稠、死寂的黑暗深处。

*

病房比他们想象中要大一些，和照片上相差不大的病床被天蓝色的床帘包裹，房间里只有仪器发出的滴滴声，仿佛生命正在计时。床帘上垂着一个小型遥控器，蒲熠星拿起来左看右看，按下了最中间的圆形按钮。像打开了舞台的幕帘，令人心惊的演出在惨白的灯光下卑劣上演。裸露在外的皮肤布满了比照片更清晰可怖的溃烂伤口，靠着一旁的仪器维持着基本的氧气和营养。他的四肢和躯干被金属带紧紧束缚在床上，勉强能被称作为「人」的生物吃力缓慢地撑开眼皮，喉咙里发出沙哑古怪的音调，“……你们……是谁？”

五个人面面相觑，蒲熠星往前走了两步试探性地开口，“这里是什么地方？”

病床上的人兀自低语着，“毒人……不是毒人……”

“毒人是什么？”火树问。

“毒人……这个世界……最恐怖的存在……”——就在这时，警报声忽然炸响，天花板上的警灯瞬间发出危险刺目的红光，“他们来了！躲……躲起来！”

白狼冲着门的方向龇牙咧嘴，被戴士一把抱起来藏在床下。蒲熠星躲在靠近门的病床下，愈发清晰的脚步声像踩着他快要跃到喉咙口的心跳。病房的门被推开，三个穿着同样银色防护服的人依次走进来，背后印着黑底白字的数字。三人围站在床周围，防毒面具后的声音变得有些模糊，“编号89757，一切正常，15分钟后运送编号89758。”

蒲熠星小心地挑开床单朝斜上方望去。从他的视角只能勉强看到对方的小半侧脸，凌乱的黑发伏在额头，大半张脸掩藏在防毒面具下。那人个子高挑，身形偏瘦，无论说话的语气还是音调都逐渐印证他的猜测——这个人就是齐思钧，是他的队友、他的恋人，是他这三个月来所有担忧烦躁恐惧和期盼的源头。

门再次被锁上。车轮的声音逐渐消失在走廊的尽头。沙漏重新开始计时，他们还有15分钟逃离这间病房。

“我们接下来怎么办？”唐九洲问。

蒲熠星一手插着口袋，另一手夹着一张黑色的通行证，“当然是大摇大摆走出去。”

“这是哪来的？”火树刚想拿过来看一眼，通行证又被蒲熠星塞回兜里。这一小块卡片被他捂到发热，方才毒人离开前，9号经过他躲藏的病床时，连着通行证的挂绳从他纤细的手腕一圈圈滑落啪的落在蒲熠星眼前。他伸出胳膊把小卡片紧紧抓在手里，上面似乎还残留着对方的温度。

蒲熠星想，再等等，我们马上就再见了。

“既然这样，我们需要他们的防护服，不然一出去肯定会被抓。”韩潇说，“看来要硬刚一波了。”

“守株待兔呗，15分钟后他们不是还要来吗？”戴士看了眼墙上的挂钟。

蒲熠星沉默了会儿开口道，“在硬刚之前，我要先确认一件事。”

与病房仅一道铁门之隔的停尸房里弥漫着刺鼻的腐臭味，门锁被戴士暴力破坏摇摇欲坠地挂在门环上，韩潇小心地将它恢复成原状，至少看起来没有损坏的痕迹。所有人贴着墙躲在停尸房一角的阴影里，分针按部就班地往前走，十五分钟显得格外漫长。

当指针定格在数字7的时候，警报声摧毁了短暂的寂静。新的实验体被推入病房，仪器重新开始工作，沾着污垢的白色被褥下露出布满水泡的小臂，混合着血丝的脓水滴落在地板上。唐九洲小声地倒抽了口冷气，下意识抓住了身边韩潇的袖子。他们屏息凝神，眼睛紧紧盯着地上张牙舞爪的影子，像蛰伏在夜色里猛兽伺机而动。蒲熠星也在等，他捕捉着所有的声音和响动，对讲机的噪音、窗帘的晃动、鞋底与地面的摩擦，他在心底默数着1、2、3、4，数到5的时候他猛地探出半个身子暴露在病房的白炽灯下。

身后的火树低声惊呼道，“蒲熠星！”

可他恍然未觉。

电光火石间，他对上了9号毒人的眼睛。他们隔着一道锈迹斑斑的铁门，在互相道别后的第95天终于又见到了彼此。他硬生生压制住了那个脱口而出的名字，舌尖用力抵着后槽牙，在9号正要离开的瞬间踹开铁门冲过去一把抓住他牵制在身前。与此同时白狼一跃而出，一口咬住闻风而来的其他毒人，隐蔽在角落里的韩潇和唐九洲一人一把麻醉枪架在戴士的肩膀像玩射击游戏一样放倒一个又一个。

“哎呀别咬破衣服！”火树揉了一把白狼的脑袋，蹲在地上把防护服扒下来扔给戴士。

“咱省着点子弹吧。”韩潇把枪塞回枪套，“这个麻药力度够他们睡三天三夜了。”

蒲熠星闻言笑了笑，他正像个绑架犯似的挟持着无辜人质，胳膊堪堪锁着对方的脖子，力度和角度都会被近身搏斗课老师给出零分。他凑到9号耳边问，“要不要来一枪？”

齐思钧直接给了他一肘。

唐九洲的防护服穿了一半蹦蹦跳跳到他面前，“哇小齐哥！真的是你啊！”

被防毒面具和防护服捂得严严实实的毒人9号点点头，他替唐九洲把衣服穿好，转身又帮蒲熠星戴上面罩。蒲熠星的头发有些乱糟糟的，脸上沾着不知哪里蹭到的墙灰，他忍不住伸出手轻轻地擦去突兀的灰尘，手指被蒲熠星勾着握在手心里。齐思钧的耳朵一下子红了，掩饰性地咳了咳，“你们接下来什么打算？”

韩潇问，“小齐，这里是做人体实验的地方吗？”

齐思钧叹了口气，“这里所有的实验体都被注射了一种人工合成的蓝色血液，成功的话会身体素质会大大提升。原本的计划是靠这些人组织一支地下城军队对抗A区的超大企业群，最后达到占领A区的目的。但是……”

“实验并不成功。”火树接口道。

齐思钧摇摇头，“不是不成功，而是脱离了控制，这就是为什么我一直留在这里的原因。你们看到的只是失败的实验体，他们是安全的，甚至有很小的几率存活。但是这里还关着很多失控的实验体，他们没有思考力和判断力，仅仅是听到发号施令就会无差别攻击所有生命体。”

“是照片里那些吗？”蒲熠星问。

“嗯。”齐思钧看了眼墙上的钟，“马上要到集合的时间了，我们先离开这里。”

小分队的任务目标被迫升级，准备前往研究所最深处的密室摧毁整个基地。只是他们还没来得及更改计划，研究所门外垃圾桶里的保安就被发现了。显而易见实验室里混入了叛徒，齐思钧的门卡还在蒲熠星的兜里，他左手握住警棍，右手把兜帽拉了下来，缓缓举过头顶。负责人鹰隼般的视线宛如盯上了猎物，他走到齐思钧面前，“9号，你的门禁卡呢？”

齐思钧垂着眸子没什么表情，平静地答道，“不慎遗失了。”

“……遗失了？”负责人冷笑一声，“5号8号，把9号关进小黑屋！”

“等一下！”方阵最末尾的蒲熠星忽然打断了他们的动作，“9号的卡是被我弄丢的。”

齐思钧猛地睁大眼睛，他被两个毒人紧紧反钳胳膊按着脑袋，眼角的余光拼命地想要看清蒲熠星。他在说什么？他到底要干什么！

“那就一起关进小黑屋！”

俩人被推进了伸手不见五指的禁闭室，门在身后嘭地锁上。直到门外再没有声响，齐思钧才生气又无奈地说，“你进来干什么……”

蒲熠星摘下面罩，他知道齐思钧看不见，却还是笑了笑张开双臂，“我怎么可能让你再离开我的视线。不抱抱我吗？刚才的毒人下手真重。”

齐思钧张了张嘴，他鼻子泛酸，眼眶红了一圈，幸好蒲熠星此刻也看不见。他的手抚上面罩，犹豫着还是没有摘下，循着声音摸到蒲熠星的胳膊，把自己整个儿交给了他。接到任务的那天，天蒙蒙亮的时候他就收拾好东西准备去总部。蒲熠星还窝在被子里迷迷糊糊的半梦半醒，抓着齐思钧的手腕拉着他又坐到床边，隔着被子吃力地搂着他。

「要去多久啊……」蒲熠星抽走他的通讯器眯着眼睛一页页翻。

「快的话一周就能回来啦。」齐思钧轻轻地拍了拍他的手背。

「下次有任务我们俩一起去吧。」蒲熠星伸了个懒腰，晃晃脑袋说，「让你看看我英勇身姿。」

齐思钧被逗得笑弯了眼睛，「我们俩都不在家，那瓜蛋怎么办呀？」

「寄宿在文韬家咯。」

那天早晨还说了什么齐思钧其实记不太清了，他的记忆停留在一个浅尝辄止的早安吻，随后便被大片的污浊和黑暗吞没。昏暗的环境折磨着他的视力，伤口的疼痛每天都在刺激着他的神经，当他隔着防护服被蒲熠星抱住的时候才感受到睽违已久的活着的感受。

“小齐，你的面具磕到我了。”蒲熠星揉着他后脑勺毛茸茸的头发说。

齐思钧像没听到似地变本加厉在他肩窝里蹭了蹭，“……一会儿毒人会进来，到时候我们躲在门后，才有机会出去。”他顿了顿又问道，“你们到底什么打算？”

蒲熠星把刚才韩潇趁乱偷偷塞给他的电击枪放进齐思钧手里，“不入虎穴，焉得虎子啊。”

“话说回来，你怎么知道我就躲在那张病床下面？”

黑暗中齐思钧眨了眨眼睛，他摩挲着自己与蒲熠星手腕上一模一样的手环，“嘘，秘密！”

*

研究所的深处堪比一个巨型迷宫，一间又一间病房连城无数堵墙，将空间劈成杂乱无章的方块。紧锁的门背后隐隐露出仪器散发的光亮。裸露在外的彩色电线仍在发出微弱的电流声，很快就被阵阵可怕的低吼盖过。唐九洲记下了他们来的路上所有的指示牌，他用捡来的纸和笔飞速地画出了一张地图，引导着众人躲在了一间小小的安全屋内。这里没有毒人，有的是比毒人更可怕的生物。过道里横躺着四肢扭曲的实验体，几乎看不到一块完好的皮肤，蓝色的血液不断地从伤口里涌出，狭小的空间里弥漫着一股腥臭味。

“这里起码有几十个那样的实验体，我们该怎么办？”唐九洲在唯一知道的出口画了个红色的圈。

“把它们引到一起，一锅端了呗。”戴士指着图纸上最大的一间屋子，“这儿是什么地方？”

“我看牌子上写的是花房。”火树边回想边说，“我有打开一条缝看了看，里面有灯，还摆着很多植物。”

“这种地方还造花房？！难道这些实验体靠植物维系生命吗？”韩潇站起身，探出头往黑暗的走廊深处望去。

“诶，我看到阿蒲和小齐离我们很近了！”唐九洲捧着通讯器跳了起来，“就在旁边拐角的地方！”

戴士和他的白狼留在安全屋，剩余的三个人小心翼翼地贴着墙慢慢往通讯器上闪烁的光点走去。走廊里隐隐传来此起彼伏的古怪声音，听起来像缺少润滑的老旧机器。寂静的环境放大了一切响动，走在最前面的唐九洲捕捉到前方缓慢的脚步声，一点点正向他们靠近。

“阿蒲，是你们吗？”

一声细微的咕噜声钻进了他的耳朵。唐九洲只觉鸡皮疙瘩瞬间爬满了全身，他立刻转身一把将韩潇和火树向后推，“快跑——！”

骨头和破损声带组成的奏鸣曲在迷宫里猛地奏响，追魂索命般以非人类的速度紧追着前面三个人。趴在安全屋里的白狼也在同一时间朝着声源跃了出去，戴士只来得及骂了声操，抓起枪紧随其后。过道里堆积的杂物被撞得到处都是，他远远看到仨人跌跌撞撞地往这里跑，身后的实验体甩着胳膊就要抓住唐九洲了。

“歪哥！让小白回去！”

齐思钧的声音穿透了整条走道，戴士闻言立刻吹了声口哨捞起白狼。与此同时两颗子弹同时打穿了实验体的脑袋，像炸开的烟花般扭曲着身体倒在地上一动不动，一颗是实弹，一颗是麻醉弹。

几乎死里逃生的三人瘫坐在安全屋的地板上大喘气。齐思钧确认外面暂时安全后虚掩上门，沉默了片刻后开口道，“我和阿蒲在过来的路上找到了这个。”他拿出一份类似于实验报告的文件递给戴士，“关于实验体的详细记录。”

“看来我们对于花房的猜测是对的。”戴士看着韩潇说道。

蒲熠星补充道，“还有一点就是，一旦沾到他们身上的蓝色粘液，我们也会被感染，但是目前还没找到解药。”

“没有解药的……”齐思钧轻声说。他仍旧戴着遮住大半张脸的面罩，声音有点瓮声瓮气的。安全屋并不大，小分队围坐在一起房间温度逐渐上升，可他却固执地不肯脱掉防护服和面具。蒲熠星一开始就觉得奇怪，可被齐思钧以自己惜命的玩笑话混过去了。现在，他再也无法熟视无睹。他走到齐思钧面前，伸手就要扯掉防毒面具的搭扣。

齐思钧吓了一跳，后退一步径直撞到了柜子。

蒲熠星一手撑着墙堵住了他仅有的退路，目光灼灼地注视着齐思钧，“小齐，相信我。”他的手指落在齐思钧的耳边，指尖擦过翘起的短发。

咔哒一声，蒲熠星小心地摘掉齐思钧的面罩。

他一下子愣在原地。

白净的面颊除了有面罩勒出的几条红痕外，更触目惊心的是左脸颊和下颌有三道明显的伤口已经红肿发炎蔓延到了脖子，像是被硬生生抓出来的。失去活性半脱落的皮肤组织透着危险的淡蓝色，蒲熠星只觉自己呼吸都被遏住了。他下意识想要触碰，却被齐思钧躲开后握住了手，“和我保持距离，否……”

“怎么可能！”蒲熠星气得拔高了声音，“……是你和总部失去联系的那天吗？”

齐思钧咬着嘴唇点了点头。那天他照例和其他毒人一起运送失败的实验体，原本应该失去行动能力的实验体却因为暴露在强光下突然发狂，三个人都没办法压制住它。仪器和玻璃柜四分五裂摔碎在地上，实验体撕心裂肺的吼叫甚至盖过了警报声，在打斗中齐思钧的面罩被它用蛮力扯掉，下一秒脸颊传来剧痛，温热的血立刻涌出来淌进了脖子里。他下意识捂住伤口，指缝里隐隐的蓝色粘液让他的心被潮水般的恐惧与绝望吞没。在潜入研究所的三个月来，他见过无数次被实验体袭击过的健康人伤口逐渐感染溃烂并丧失理智，最终沦为丧尸般的非人生物被遗弃在实验室背后巨大的仓库自生自灭。

“我不是第一个被感染的人，之前的……可能都在这个迷宫里。”齐思钧自嘲地笑笑，“本来还想着能救一下他们，结果连自己都救不了。”

“不会的。”韩潇从地上站起来，“小齐，等我们从这里出去回到总部，肯定能找到解药。”

“对对对！当务之急先要把这里端了！”唐九洲也反应过来握住齐思钧的手，“小齐哥，你放心，会有办法的！”

昏黄的安全屋里，蒲熠星的手掌贴着齐思钧另一侧光滑柔软的脸颊，指尖擦过他飞红的眼尾和轻颤的睫羽，轻声地说，“小齐，我们要一起回家。”

花房的门大剌剌地敞开，架子上的所有盆栽花卉全部被他们挪到地上填满了整间屋子。人类嗅觉闻不到的香气正源源不断地涌出吸引着无数小房间里关着的实验体发出渴求的叫声。铁门被撞得哐哐响，铁锈扑簌簌地往下掉，铰链已经扭曲变形，唐九洲和火树蹲在拐角的纸板箱后面慢慢探出脑袋，黑洞洞的枪口对准了摇摇欲坠的门锁。

“这个计划有几成把握？”火树吞咽了下问。

唐九洲的心跳得飞快，食指放在扳机上深吸好几口气，“出口位置没有判断错的话有六成。”

“那如果没有呢？”戴士开口道。

笔尖停在了花房后面的空白处，齐思钧抬起头看向戴士，又看向韩潇，目光最后落在蒲熠星的侧脸上，“……一定会有的。”

砰！

枪声划破了焦灼的平静，紧跟着是一阵杂乱的脚步声和骚动。叽里咕噜的怪声由远及近，又慢慢消失在走廊的深处。

“看来九洲他们成功了，该我们了老戴。”韩潇拍拍他的肩膀，俩人一道离开安全屋，揣着枪朝着离花房最远的铁牢走去。

齐思钧收起地图折好塞进口袋里。他摸到腰间的手枪，里面还有七发子弹，护送所有人逃离应该没有问题。

“很疼吗？”蒲熠星坐在他身边，目光里仍混杂着心疼与自责。

齐思钧下意识要点头，又想到什么似地立刻摇头，晃着脑袋逗笑了蒲熠星，后者抬手擦过他脸上半结痂的伤口，吓得齐思钧一缩脖子又要逃走。蒲熠星先一步揽着他的腰，右手一把锁住齐思钧两只手腕，把男朋友固定在自己怀里。

“只要不碰到蓝色粘液就没关系吧？”蒲熠星朝他眨了眨眼睛。

“什……！”话音未落，齐思钧便感受到脖子传来温热柔软的触感——蒲熠星在亲吻他的伤口。他的动作小心又轻柔，像对待一件刚现世的绝世珍宝，试图抹去上面残留的泥土与蒙尘。感受到喉结滚动，他听见齐思钧小声低语了一句对不起，便伸长胳膊抱着他，“你唯一对不起的是不肯告诉我你受了伤，这件事我们回去要好好算算。”

齐思钧一愣，扑哧地笑出来，拖着嗓子软乎乎地说，“知道啦蒲队长。”

砰！砰砰！

又是三声枪响。

蒲熠星揉了揉他的头发站起来，“走吧。我可太想离开这个鬼地方了。”

齐思钧拔出手枪，他看着蒲熠星的背影融入漆黑的走廊，脸上的笑容渐渐隐去。通讯器与总部重新联络上后，他立刻向高层申请了一级支援。这三个月以来的摸索和推断告诉他这间研究所的诡谲与神秘，谁也不知道花房那面墙体的背后是怎样的世界，失控的实验体更是一个极大的不稳定因素。他摸到口袋里的手雷，那是潜入任务一开始他就藏在身边的。

如果真的到了万不得已的那一刻，希望你们能安全离开。

最后一扇铁门锁着近二十个实验体，拥挤得宛如沙丁鱼罐头。铁牢在离安全屋三条走廊的拐角深处，地上满是泥泞的血污和废弃的医疗垃圾，碎裂的针管踩上去嘎吱作响。蒲熠星掩藏在一个移动货架后，这里几乎是整间仓库最黑的地方，他不得不依靠夜视镜才能捕捉到铁门的位置。齐思钧背贴着墙站在对面，挪动着步子试图一点点向目标靠近。

“小齐，你再往前……往前……等等！”蒲熠星忽然制止了他，夜视镜的画面出现闪屏，在一两秒的空白后又重新恢复。

他看到了半开的铁门，和掉在地上的被破坏的锁。

就在这一瞬间，蒲熠星被一股力量猛地向前拽，子弹贴着他的脖子向后飞去，直接打穿了一个实验体的脑袋。他迅速反应过来，借着夜视镜反手跟着一枪，射杀了齐思钧身后就要扑上来的实验体。

“糟了，他们全跑出来了！”齐思钧拽过移动货架堵住岔口，车轮在地面拖曳出刺耳的摩擦声。

蒲熠星和他一起撑着货架，越来越多的实验体从黑暗中前赴后继地冲过来，“这些实验体明显和之前的不一样，他们好像能自己思考！”不仅如此，他们的身形和力量也远高于其他普通实验体，单靠蒲齐二人，冲破防线只是时间问题。蒲熠星侧过身用肩膀和手肘抵着货架，艰难又飞速地从腰间的随身包里摸出一个闪光弹，他估摸着走廊大致的走向，稍稍弯下腰，用力地把闪光弹朝着最远的方向扔出去。霎时，一阵红色的强光猛地炸开，弥漫起一股火烧火燎的呛人气味。仓库另一头的唐九洲和火树立刻跳起来，而戴士和韩潇早就冲了过去，蒲熠星远远听到杂乱的脚步声，急得大喊，“别过来！！！唐九洲！烟雾弹！”

唐九洲硬生生刹住脚步，一头撞在JY宽厚的背上。他手忙脚乱地掏出一堆违禁品，黑暗中摸了一个差不多地直接拉开保险栓，“阿蒲小齐，跑！”

嘭！

像火山喷发一般浓重的灰白色烟雾在走道里腾起朵朵蘑菇云。蒲熠星拉着齐思钧转身就冲进了这片浓云里，凭着记忆摸索着往前跑。混合着洋葱胡椒和其他诡异香料的味道呛得蒲熠星鼻子阵阵发酸，不发达的泪腺愣是被刺激得直接开闸。等到他跑回安全屋才发现，挂满眼泪的不止他一个人。

“唐JOJO！你扔的是催泪弹——！”双眼通红的韩潇边用衣服擦眼睛边作势要打唐九洲。后者噙着眼泪挥着手连声说太黑了我拿错了嘛对不起。

蒲熠星回头就看到齐思钧啪嗒啪嗒地往下掉泪，像珍珠似的圆滚滚，一颗又一颗，还吸着鼻子对自己说，“阿蒲，你眼泪流到嘴巴里了。”

他下意识撸了一把脸，又想着去擦齐思钧睫毛上挂着的眼泪，湿漉漉的手指碰到他脸颊上的伤口，齐思钧惊呼了一声，扁着嘴巴说好痛。蒲熠星愣了下，随即凑上去捧着他的脸看了又看，被眼泪沾湿的地方竟然在奇迹般地缓缓愈合。

“……小齐，我好像找到解药了。”像是胸口压着的大石头忽然没了，蒲熠星如释重负又有些雀跃地说。他重重地揉揉眼睛，硬是又挤出了几滴，顺着眼角落在齐思钧的脸上。眼泪很快渗入伤口，齐思钧下意识抓紧了他的小臂，“阿蒲……”

眼看着其他几个人也要凑过来，被围在中间的齐思钧赶紧摆摆手，“既然眼泪有用我自己也可以，现在最重要的还是去花房吧！”他擦了擦淌到下巴的泪水，眼睛红通通的惹得蒲熠星亲了口亮晶晶的眼尾。

“这下可以放心了吧……”蒲熠星低声说。

齐思钧鼻音很重地嗯了一声，终于朝他露出一个腼腆又温和的微笑。

被植物吸引的实验体慢慢地聚集在花房里，狭小的空间充斥着诡异的低吼，像是在用它们的语言交流。小分队躲在暗处，借着花房透出的微弱的光悄悄打探。

“那堵墙厚实吗？”戴士一边填弹一边问。

“看着挺结实。”韩潇比划了一下，“不借助点外力看来不行。”

一直盯着通讯器的齐思钧抬起头，“当然有外力啦。”他举起闪着荧光的屏幕，救援批准的字样让所有人都为之一振。而就在这时，连着通讯器的耳麦里断断续续传来熟悉的声音。

“老齐，你们准备好了没啊？”

齐思钧朝着蒲熠星和唐九洲点点头，俩人心领神会，蹑手蹑脚走过去关上花房沉重的门。

“我们好了。”

“OK！”

通讯中断五分钟后，随着一声巨响，整栋楼如地震般摇晃了三四秒，天花板不停地落下碎石和石灰。实验体凄厉的嘶吼回荡在整间仓库，花房的门被咚地撞开，戴士和韩潇的枪早就对准了它们。越过俩人的肩膀，只见墙上出现一个黑漆漆的大洞，呼啸的风卷着四散的花瓣和落叶。战斗舰的侧旋炮正调整角度，对准仅剩的实验体再次轰出炮弹，研究所大楼的侧面已经形成一个巨大的缺口，碎裂的墙体和地砖像雨一样下落。周峻纬看着面前的显示屏，单手操纵着舰体缓缓降落到缺口下侧，打开舱门，将战斗舰几乎完全45°角倾斜，舰体底部两条铁链牢牢抓住建筑物裸露的钢筋。

“你们快来！”

风声猎猎作响。走在第一个的韩潇忍不住探出头往下看，被围墙拦住的研究所西面居然是深不见底的黝黑悬崖。夜色中红色警灯勾勒出战斗舰的轮廓，周峻纬正扒着舱门伸出手，风把他的头发吹得一团乱，“跳过来！我接着你！”

“靠，周峻纬！你就不能把船靠过来点吗！”

戴士本想让白狼驮着韩潇跃过去，后者已经潇洒地一个纵身跳进了舰舱。他回头朝戴士挥挥手，“骑着小白飞过来啊！”

“卧槽，是不是看不起我呀。”

白狼像是听懂韩潇的话，乖巧地趴在戴士腿边。一人一狼在月光下划出一道优美的弧线。

齐思钧走在最后，花房外本该寂静的走廊突兀地传来瓶罐撞击的声响。他握紧手枪，不着痕迹地悄悄后退了几步。火树刚才安全地被周峻纬接进舰舱，花房里只剩下唐九洲、蒲熠星和他自己。他往后看了一眼，双开的大门小幅度地晃动，墙上随处可见蓝色的污垢，战斗舰的光投进来在地面映出一些奇形怪状的影子。

……影子？！

“快走！！”

齐思钧背身挡住蒲熠星抬手射中了天花板的大吊灯，吊灯直接砸在一个实验体脑袋上摔得粉碎。他一个箭步冲上去要把门关上，忽然又从门外窜进来五六个穿防护服的实验体将他撞飞在地。防护服上的铭牌和背后的数字昭示着他们曾经是毒人，是他的「同事」。齐思钧被掐住脖子，手指费力地要够不远处的一片碎玻璃。

“小齐，闭眼！”

砰！

湿热浓稠的液体飞溅在脸上，脖子上的力量瞬间消失了。蒲熠星一脚踹开已经失去生命的实验体扶起齐思钧，他们被虎视眈眈又饥肠辘辘的饿狼拦住了去路，而俩人又恰好堵住了射程线。齐思钧稍稍侧过脸，余光瞥见战斗舰已经调整到水平位置，三门侧旋炮蓄势待发，他不动声色地抬起右手，在背后朝着周峻纬比了个手势。他们曾经在同一支小队训练作战，周峻纬不会看不懂他的想法。

被赋予重任的救援队长拧着眉毛在心底叹了口气。他看了看齐思钧，又看了看蒲熠星，“你俩可真是一对。”说罢，他转动操作盘，收起侧旋炮，舰体调转九十度，巨大的船首炮缓缓下降，以俯冲之势瞄准了那群实验体。

“阿蒲，其实我有点恐高。”齐思钧小声地说。他们一步步往后退，逐渐离悬崖愈来愈近。

蒲熠星伸手半抱着他的腰，“一会儿你闭上眼睛，什么都别看。”

齐思钧转过头，月光在他身上笼了一层淡淡的银色，他的眼睛亮晶晶的弯起好看的弧度，“那你要抓紧我哦。”

巨大的烟花在七层楼高的地方绽开，冲天的火舌几乎要吞没整栋建筑。所有的画面都在飞速倒退，火光点燃了薄云，薄云遮蔽了月亮，齐思钧在蒲熠星的怀里悄悄睁开眼睛，看见了他被风吹起的发尾。

他们落进了密匝的网兜里。人造天空打开了一扇小小的窗口，战斗舰缓缓升起，载着所有人飞向南湾河对岸的不夜城。

*

齐思钧在医院休养了大半个月，七七八八的伤终于好透了。蒲熠星抱着瓜蛋进门时他正好看完了研究所事件最终的调查报告，还没来得及关掉对话框，通讯器就被来人抽走了。蒲熠星坐在床边，瓜蛋从猫包里溜出来熟练地钻进齐思钧怀里，找了个舒服的位置开始舔毛。

“不是让你好好休息，怎么又在工作。”蒲熠星嗔怪道。

齐思钧rua着瓜蛋不满地说，“我都快要发霉啦，还不同意我出院！不是说好一个星期就可以了嘛。”

蒲熠星闻言摸了摸鼻子，是他强行要求「塔」延长齐思钧的休假，理由是精神和身体需要得到充分的休息，并且对他们三个月的空白期进行一定的补偿，当然这点他是不会明说的。齐思钧脸上的伤口已经完全痊愈，新生的皮肤看不出受伤的痕迹。他正把脸埋进猫咪的肚子里，只露出后脑勺的发旋对着蒲熠星。后者忽然觉得，把猫带来也许是个错误的决定。

第二天一大早，齐思钧总算被批准出院，手环的指标终于恢复成绿色。他甫一下楼就看到蒲熠星等在大门口，背后停着一艘漂亮的银色星舰。

“这么隆重吗？”太阳照得他下意识眯起眼睛，被蒲熠星牵着往前走。

“设计院推出的最新款。”蒲熠星领着他坐好，金属安全带自动固定住俩人，透明挡风玻璃飞速闪烁着各项数据，“王春彧给了友情价。”

齐思钧眨眨眼睛，“就这样？”

蒲熠星看起来心情很好，他将星舰设置成自动驾驶模式，转过头亲了亲齐思钧的唇角，“劫后余生的礼物。”

星舰划出两道金色的光，在尚未苏醒的城市上空尽情穿梭。

新的一天开始了。

-完-


End file.
